Golden Sun: A New Dawn
by Liaz
Summary: Set 15 years after Golden Sun 2, this is the start of a new story, continueing the lives of our heroes, as well as them combating a new threat.
1. Chapter 1

_15 years ago, a band of brave warriors set out to light the almighty lighthouses'. They faced many dangers, but in the end, they completed their quest. When they arrived home, they said their goodbye's, and went off their separate way's to start new lives, and walked off, into the setting Golden Sun._

Confetti was falling from all the buildings in Tolbi. Great crowds of people cheered, laughed, and told tales of the old days. The inns were once again full. The bars were full of cheery men. Everyone was in Tolbi for one reason: Colloso. This would be the first Colloso in almost 16 years, and would mark the start of a new dawn. Warriors were excited about the coming tournament. For many, this would be their first time at Colloso, and those who had been at Colloso before couldn't wait to see it re-open. Also, there was the opening feast to wait for. That was going to be a huge feast, open to anyone, where Lord Piers would signal the start of Colloso.

Lord Piers had been the ruler of Tolbi for 14 years. He was a respected man, and had expanded the great Tolbi Empire. Most spoke of his adventures to the lighthouses in whispers, as if they never happened. He was said to be over 200 years old, but only looked in his fifties. When he was elected to become the ruler of the Tolbi Empire, he decided that he would do all in his power to make the people in his empire welcome.

He was also good friends with Ivan, the ruler of Kalay, who had taken over from Lord Hammet when he died, 12 years ago. Ivan had been a good merchant, as was expected from him, and was now married with one child, Cleo. Piers, on the other hand, was single.

People in Tolbi were busy waiting for Piers to return from Kalay (he was busy talking business with Ivan). Most were gathering around the great statue of Babi, which was in front of the great collusiam. Most were telling tales of the heroes of old.

"I met Isaac and his band once, when I was a young boy, living in Bilbin," said a young man.

"Aye, I met them too, when I was a merchant, travelling around the world," said an old man.

Young children crowded around people, whenever they started talking about the old days. They loved to listen to the tales.

Suddenly, a woman screamed "Lord Piers is here! Everyone look!" At that, a huge crowd came to the entrance of the town, trying to see if Piers _was_ actually there. Sure enough, he was. He had flowing blue hair, a small beard, long white robes, and kind eyes. He rode in on his famous white horse, Gloria. He was smiling and waving at the people who had came to Tolbi. Tolbi itself was a huge city now, as were most. They house hundreds, sometimes thousands of people. Behind him, on another horse, rode Ivan, the ruler of Kalay. He had long, blonde hair, and a young face, despite the fact he was about thirty. His wife, Sheba, sat next to him. She looked at lot like Ivan, except she was a bit taller. You'd think they were brother and sister! On Sheba's lap sat Cleo, their daughter. She was five years old, and took after he parents. People greeted all three of them with joy.

Piers raised a hand, signalling for the crowd to stop talking.

"Greetings, everyone!" he boomed. "I am sure you are all excited about Colloso. Well, now that I am here, we can get it underway as soon as possible!" A great cheer erupted from the crowd. "The opening feast will get underway two nights from now! So, drink, eat, cheer! I will see you then!" An even bigger cheer came from the crowd that time.

He rode on, waving at everyone, up to his palace at the top of Tolbi. Ivan and Sheba rode on behind him. The smiled at each other, and shared a kiss.

Soon they all reached Piers' palace.

"Sheba, Ivan, make yourselves at home. First, let us dine in the hall, and speak of old times, my friends."

"Thank you, Piers. What should we do with Cleo?" asked Ivan.

"Oh, do not worry; you can take her with you. I am fond of the little scamp!" he laughed, tickling Cleo.

They soon arrived at the hall. It was massive, with a long table in the middle. They all sat down.

"So, Piers, any word of the others?" asked Sheba.

"Why yes, now that you mention it," he said. "Everyone else has said that they will be coming shortly."

Ivan and Sheba looked at each other, beaming.

"It'll be good to see everyone else again," said Ivan. "Do you know when they'll get here?"

"Isaac and Jenna will be arriving tonight, as will Garet" said Piers. "Mia and Felix do not know when, but they said they try to get here as soon as possible."

"Felix always' was late!" said Sheba, laughing.

"This is going to be great. It'll the first time we've all been together since the old days. I haven't seen anyone except you," said Ivan.

"Well, I've popped in on Isaac and Jenna a few times. Little Dylan's getting on really well!" said Piers.

"Oh yes, Dylan. How old is he now?" asked Sheba.

"Oh, about the same age as Cleo. Anyway, let us eat first. We will have time to talk when everyone else arrives. Let's rest until then."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chapter Two"

_The sun was setting over the brilliant blue ocean. The huge ship sailed majestically over it, its sails pulling the ship to its destination. On the ship, figures were busily running to and fro, making sure the ship was fine. A thin figure stood on the deck staring out at the ocean, his eyes aflame. He was smiling. He could sense something. He did not know what it was, but he knew why it was there. It was sign. A sign of the land to come. A sign of those who he needed to face. _

"_Captain, you'd better some rest," said a soft voice._

"_Yes. Thank you, Caul," said the captain. He started walking down the stairs to his grand cabin. It would not be long now._

Isaac and Jenna's rode up the rocky roads of the now dark Tolbi. Sitting behind Isaac lay five-year-old Dylan, fast asleep, his golden hair flowing in the wind. Peirs' Palace soon came into sight. They soon dismounted from their horses, and walked up the rest of the way; Jenna carrying the sleeping Dylan in her arms.

Twelve years earlier, Isaac and Jenna had got married in Vale. The couple had then sailed east, and stopped in the island village of Layol. They had enjoyed a happy, peaceful life, and had eventually conceived a child, Dylan. Dylan had grown up looking a lot like his father, but he had his mother's temper, which was a real pain for his parents.

So now, here they were, in front of Piers' palace, waiting to see how all of their friends had been getting on with life. Isaac raised his hand, and knocked on the great wooden door. It was opened a few moments later by none other that Piers, Ivan and Sheba.

"Welcome!" yelled Piers, raising his wine glass in a welcoming gesture. Jenna and Isaac were happy to see the others, and soon, when all the greetings were done, they were happily regaining each other with tales from the old days.

It was late now, and after all the drinks had been served, and the tales had been told, Jenna asked where everyone was.

"Well, Felix and Mia said they'd come later on in the week, anyway," he explained. "But Garet said he'd be here by now…." A concerned look swept across his face. "He's probably just running late." He said quickly.

Everyone else nodded, but they could not shake the feeling that something wasn't right. They ignored it.

Soon they were all in their rooms, sleeping in grand beds with lovely silk sheets. The open window blew a cool draft into Piers' room.

_Back on the ship, the moon was reflected on the ocean. The captain stood on the empty deck of his sleepy ship, gazing at the ocean with wonder and love. He had long, silvery blue hair, and stood very tall. A mask hid his face. He had a long white and blue robe on, and big, black boots. A jewelled sword lay in his holster._

_Why was he out at this time? Even he didn't know the answer. It was the feeling again. It grew stronger with each passing minute. _

"_I am going home" he said._

It was a few days after Ivan, Sheba, Isaac and Jenna had arrived. The feast had finished. Now the streets of Tolbi lay deserted. No sign of life was in the city. Everyone was at the colluseam. It was time for Colloso to begin.


End file.
